1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to squirrel proof bird feeders and includes an electrical circuit for delivering a mild shock to a squirrel attempting to eat seed from the bird feeder. This invention is also related to bird feeders that employ a solar panel to provide electrical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is believed to take advantage of certain differences between the physiology of birds and squirrels so that a mild electrical shock can be delivered to squirrels and not to birds in a manner that is believed to differ from the prior art.